The Failure
by Mistress Fluffy
Summary: Kagome tries something every woman does, except her attempt is less than successful...and it gets out. Sess/Kag ADULT CONTENT


The Failure

Heed the warning, UNDER 18 DO NOT READ.  
Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Kagome took a deep breath. She was going to do it, it needed to be down because, frankly, she was so stressed out that she needed to relax and hopefully get off.

Except she had never actually done it.

Sure she read about it, she did read romance novels, romance novels that were light on the romance and heavy on, well other things. They still made her blush, and she was almost going to be twenty-two. This shouldn't make her blush. She wanted to have a climax but she didn't know what to do down there.

She had turned the lights off, made sure that no one was home, and went to business. Problem was, she couldn't get it out of her head that she was doing the touching and not someone else. She tried to think of a hot guy, a celebrity, hell even her cute next door neighbor—nothing work and all she ended up doing was filling her mind with things that kept her awake most of the night.

Being sexually frustrated didn't help falling asleep. So she turned on the Disney channel and drowned out the screaming voices in her head that just wouldn't shut up.

This was not the guy that one wanted to see after such a fruitless labor but there he was, standing, in her way no less. She sighed softly and went around him to go on the elevator and pushed the button for the floor she wanted. Of course the man was going to the same one, so she had to be around the good looking guy, who wasn't even paying attention to her.

Kagome pulled her ponytail tighter, she looked nice for company party but she didn't want to be around the boss's sons that literally took a person's breath away. She peeked at him from under her lashes and through her bangs and bit her lip, thinking '_maybe I should have thought about him when trying to…to…_' She couldn't bring herself to utter that one word. That one word she had been trying to avoid the past week. It was a failure that she would never try again. Maybe it would have worked had she had experience in those things—hell if she had ever been touched intimately by a man before so she could actually picture it in her minds' eye. But she hadn't and didn't have anything to say for it.

Her blush drew his attention, that and the heat radiating from her slight frame. He had noticed her on few occasions, mostly when their departments had a chance to mingle which was few and far between. She was pretty in an understated way, never going all out with anything. She wore make up that didn't make her look outstanding but made her look pretty, she didn't flaunt any asset choosing to be the perfect employee that followed the dress code, she was just ordinary. And, as he was extraordinary, he didn't really pay her much mind.

The doors slide open, he strode out quickly without looking back on the blushing woman and she slowly stepped out, not used to wearing such high heels. She spotted her dear friend Sango, to her right and waved.

"Ah Kagome you look beautiful! I told you those heels would make your legs like va-va-voom." Sango grinned, "you can never fault the 'come fuck me heels,' they always make guys look."

Kagome laughed loudly, "only you would call them that and you're wrong." She wondered to the table creaking under the weight of food and Secret Santa gifts. Grabbing a cup of blue punch she turned to her friend, "Didn't make a guy look."

Sango rolled her eyes, "yeah and you always aim impossibly high. Remember when you just accidentally ran into George Clooney and then tried to ask him out?" Kagome blushed. "And then you questioned how he could reject you? Kagome he may be America's continuing heart throb but the guy you set your sights on in Japan is in a family that has been Japan's heart throb since before the samuri!"

Kagome sighed, "Yeah you're right. I am just an accountant. Ugh," Kagome set down the small parcel she held by the other gifts, "I just wish I could be normal, you know?"

Sango nodding and gave into the urge to hug the woman she had just hurt, "I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. I just don't want another stupid guy to hurt you. You deserve someone that can't live without you."

Kagome shrugged, "I'm going to leave, I'm beat, haven't been sleeping that well." She didn't want to tell her friend about her failed attempt but they had been friends since before they could walk.

Sango steered her friend to a private office that wasn't locked in all the commotion of the party, it was empty and this conversation obviously needed privacy. She closed the door, "and why would that be Kagome?"

Kagome shifted her position and then decided to sit down behind the large desk, and muttered her dignity away.

"I didn't hear what you said."

"I tried to masturbate and failed, horribly." Kagome dropped her head in her hands, _the whole thing is just mortifying._

Sango grimaced, "Oh," she waited a couple seconds with Kagome still holding her head. "Well maybe it's because you're a virgin?"

"I don't know but since then I haven't been able to stop thinking about it." Kagome swallowed back her shame, this was her dearest friend and she understood where Kagome was coming from.

"Then you need to get laid, seriously." Sango crossed the room but as she approached the desk she thought she heard the door open and then swiftly close, she didn't see anything so shrugged it off. "I mean…"

"You've never tried, have you? I mean you're not a virgin anymore so you wouldn't even have this problem." Kagome let out a groan, "I'm so pathetic! I pine after a man that doesn't even think I exist, I still live at home with my mom even though I pay all the bills because she's an invalid now, and then I can't even get off." Kagome shook her head, "Kind of cosmic irony, eh?"

"Not really but I understand," Sango sat on the chair facing the desk, "Maybe you need to be proactive about this situation."

Kagome raised one brow at her best friend.

Sango waved the facial gesture away, "Let's say this then, by this time next year, you'll at least have had sex once. So you can masturbate until your little heart's content! Because it's much easier after you've done the deed."

Kagome laughed and neither woman noticed the stealthy figure outside the windowed office.

The next day at work, the Secret Santa presents were distributed throughout the office. And Kagome, typing away on both her computer and desk top calculator wasn't expecting someone to hand her a present—for every year the company was divided in half, those that would receive presents and those that would give presents and last year she had received one.

"But.."

"Kagome your name is on it," The intern said, he pointed to it, "This is your name." And handed t to her, before walking down the aisle. Kagome looked at the, definitely masculine wrapping, it was a plain (starkly so in the presence of so many Christmas colors) black with a single dark blue bow. She turned it this way and that, seeing nothing other than the name tag, with her name on it, only her first name.

"What do you have there Kag-chan?" Sango peeked over the cubicle. "Didn't you receive one last year?"

Kagome nodded, "I have no idea why I would get one and it has only my first name, no last." She showed her, completely disregarding her work.

Sango grabbed it, turned it this way and that, "Well it certainly looks like a very male wrapping, wouldn't you say?" Kagome concurred. "So who might have it been? And why give you one when he didn't have to?" She smiled, "Someone's got a wittle crush on you!"

Kagome laughed and was about to retort when they were interrupted, "You two should be getting back to work." Kagome turned, even though she knew the face that belonged to the voice.

Sesshomaru Kyuunshoki.

Her boss's eldest son, a celebrity just for being of the Kyuunshoki clan, they could date their lineage and line further back then, it seemed the entire country of Japan. And with such impressive ancestors, they could name the exact date that they came into money. It was amazing and annoying. Kagome could do the same, except all of her ancestors had always lived at the humble shrine she called home, for all of her ancestors were priestesses.

Kagome smiled politely, "Yes sir."

Sango waved the present to Sesshomaru, "we were talking about this Sesshomaru-san. Last year Kagome received a present and she has this year as well, we were trying to figure out who would give her a secret Santa present when that person didn't need to." Kagome looked at Sango in mild horror, she knew how Kagome felt about their boss.

Sesshomaru took the package with his slim hands, looked at Kagome's written name, "Hn," he handed back the package and took his leave.

"Icy," Sango snickered and gave the present to Kagome, "you should open it up at home, it might be something…" she lowered her voice, "naughty."

Kagome rolled her eyes but didn't touch the present for the rest of the day. By the time that she left, everyone was gone, even the janitors. So she took her time grabbing all her things, including present, and made her way to the elevator. When it opened up, Sesshomaru stood silently there, eyebrow raised at Kagome.

"I had some overdo work," Kagome shrugged, he technically wasn't her boss, more of an advisor to the president of the company since he was getting up there in the years. She glanced to see if the right button for the level her car was parked at was pushed and stood behind the tall man.

This way she could look at him without shame, well with it but without getting caught hopefully. He tilted his head behind him when the elevator started and noticed the unopened present, motioned to it.

Kagome shrugged and stepped up so he wouldn't be looking at her awkwardly, _so much for staring at his butt._ "Sango talked me into not opening, she told me to just open it at home."

"You probably hurt the man's feelings."

Kagome looked confused.

"He probably wanted to see your reaction." Sesshomaru elaborated.

Kagome paused, "ah I didn't think of that but Sango thought it might have been something," she blushed and didn't finish the sentence. Awkward silence ensued before the elevator dinged and its doors opened to the parking level.

Kagome stepped out, with Sesshomaru trailing after her. When he spoke, it startled her, the noise vibrated off the stone walls. "Open it." She turned, not thinking she heard, so he repeated.

Kagome shook her head, "I'd rather not, maybe it's not appropriate for the sight of others."

Sesshomaru barely shrugged, then inclined his head somewhat towards the package, "open it."

Kagome sighed, _why does it seem like God has it out to just humiliate me?_ She adjusted her purse and set her files down, to open the present, doing so carefully. She tried to peek without destroying but couldn't, so she tore it open, and looked into the plain brown box.

And blushed, a deep red that bordered on purple.

Sesshomaru stepped up and looked down to see two people in the throes of sex, with the titled _Naughty Schoolgirl_ printed in scrawling handwriting. It was a DVD. It was a porno DVD.

Kagome quickly covered it up, and looked up to see Sesshomaru so close. So close. She could almost feel the heat of him if she just moved her body an inch. Her face deepened, "well you saw what I got and I was right. Inappropriate."

Sesshomaru smirked, "maybe this person is trying to send you a message. Be safe Kagome." And he turned and went to his car.

Kagome was still mortified and continued to be for the rest of the year. Thankfully she didn't see him at all.

Another present sat atop her desk, this time it was a light blue with no bow but her name was still clearly printed on it. She sat at her desk and fiddled at it. Kagome had no idea what to do with the _other_ gift she was given, so she hid it and told no one what it actually was. But Sango didn't believe it was just a photo of a beach sunset.

Sango walked by, "Oh what do we have here Kag-chan? Another photo?" She snickered while settling into her chair. "Why don't you just tell me what you really got?" The mechanical sounds of computers booting up in the background.

Kagome sighed and leaned over the barrier and told Sango, "it was a porno."

Sango squinted her eyes a bit, like she was trying to concentrate on what she just heard and then let out a loud bray of laughter which earned her the attention of the boss's advisor who was walking through the maze of cubicles.

Kagome blushed and sat down, feeling like a butt of a mean joke. She tapped the new present hearing Sango's laughter start all over again. Getting tired of being laughed at got up and leaned over again, her bottom pointed towards the front of her cubicle, "it's not that funny Sango! It was humiliating, Sesshomaru-san show what it was." That only made Sango laugh even harder. "Sango, come one."

Sesshomaru stood at the front of Kagome's cubicle, marveling that such a slight frame could have such a nice butt. And cleared his throat, Kagome turned her torso around so that her bottom was still somewhat in the air and gasped, quickly sitting back in her sit.

"Yes Kyuunshoki-san?" Kagome asked politely, she hated using the man's name; it made her feel like she was being intimate with him. It was an old world sentiment but one that was drilled into her head.

He raised a brow, "You should get back to work." He was about to leave but noticed the package on her desk, "open it."

Kagome gulped and heard Sango stop laughing, her head peeking over the wall. "Yeah Kag-chan you must open it." The laughter was still in her voice and Kagome suddenly had a desire to kill her.

"I would really rather not, Kyuu—"

"Open it," Sesshomaru leaned up against the cubicle, looking as though he didn't have a care in the world—save humiliating a poor hapless Kagome. She sighed looking down at the rectangle shaped box. And slowly opened the box, to reveal a very large, realistic dildo. Kagome become the strangest shade of maroon, while Sango gasped (it really was quite realistic) and Sesshomaru chuckled.

Kagome blinked back tears at the thought that maybe someone had heard her tell Sango of her woes at the Christmas party. _This is humiliating._ Kagome covered the package; no pun intended and put it by her purse before proceeding to work completely ignoring the two witnesses.

Sango felt bad, she hadn't meant to laugh, and she didn't want her best friend to feel horrible about herself. "Hey Kag, you want to get some ice cream after work?" She waited till her friend nodded to get back to her work, very much ashamed of herself.

Sesshomaru looked at the dejected woman who steadfast ignored him; he raised a brow at her, "hn."

As Kagome got ready to leave and meet Sango in the lobby of work, she saw Sesshomaru walking by towards the elevator and slowed down; she didn't want to be stuck with him in it again. But as fate would have it, he had held the doors open for her, she thanked him and stepped in beside him.

"It seems you have a lecher giving you gifts."

"Uh, yeah, I'd rather I didn't get them at all. I don't know what to do with them." She confessed not looking at him; it was easier to talk to him. He was too good looking

"Hn," he thought, glancing down at her.

She shrugged, and a slightly comfortable silence reigned.

When the doors slide open, she looked at him, "if I get one again, I'm not opening it in front of you." And walked away with her swaying grace, he smirked laughing silently to himself.

"I just don't understand why all of a sudden I would be getting gifts like those." Kagome took a huge spoonful of ice cream.

"Maybe someone heard you," Sango licked her spoon clean and pointed it towards her friend, "I mean look at what you've been given porno and a dildo," she whispered them, "that's stuff to help you."

Kagome nodded, "I've thought about that but I mean we were in that office alone. No one was around."

Sango took a slow bite, recalling the night in particular, "I thought I heard a noise that sounded like someone closing a door but I might have imagined it."

Kagome made a strangled noise, "you've got to be kidding me! My life is terrible." She quickly finished off her chocolate ice cream before saying bye to her friend and going to her home.

_Well who could it possibly be? It was Sango and I._

Kagome stepped across an intersection, before taking the shrine steps two at a time. She looked around the courtyard seeing various couples but stopped when she saw Sesshomaru leaning against her house.

_What in the world is this world coming to? Please God if you are going to humiliate me once again, would you just kill me where I stand? It would simplify matters._

Kagome politely smiled and then respectfully bowed to him, "Kyuunshoki-san, to what do I owe the honor?" She reached in her purse to get her keys before stepping up onto the tiny porch.

He stepped back to allow her room, "those gifts, I know the person giving them to you."

"Who?"

"Do you want the shrine's patrons to know as well?" He gestured towards the couples that wondered about.

She sighed and unlocked her home, "you may come in," slipping off her heels, she put on house slippers. "Would you like anything to drink while you tell me?"

Sesshomaru slide his loafers off and padded on socked feet behind her, admiring the spacious home. "Your home?"

Kagome nodded, "Yes, my Grandfather fell ill a year and half ago and passed away while my Mother is an invalid," Sesshomaru knew that, "and my brother, Souta, is at college at the moment. So I tend to the grounds as a priestess on my off time." She took out a pitcher of ice tea, brought out two glasses, handing on to her guest. She took a seat at the kitchen table.

"So, who is the lecher that is sending me those gifts?"

Sesshomaru silently looked at his companion before softly saying, "I am."

Kagome choked on her ice tea, "excuse me?"

"I am," he paused, "as you put the lecher that is giving you those gifts."

Kagome stood up, walked around the table to him and slapped him, "How dare you send me those. You are my boss."

Sesshomaru stood as well, his frame dwarfing hers', "I heard your and Sango's conversation during the Christmas party."

She blushed crimson, "that was a private conversation."

He brought up a hand and slide it up and down her arm that was starting to break out in goose bumps. "Yes, it was."

"And you had no right to eavesdrop."

He nodded, bringing his other arm to the nape of her neck, "you were in my office." He bent down and nipped at her bottom lip.

She trembled, trying to stay on track on yelling at him. "No, right…I don't…uh, care if I was in you…your office."

He traced her lips, kissing the corners and then claiming them passionately. Coaxing her to open her mouth before he finally tasted her, he had deluded himself in thinking that she was just pretty, she was breathtaking. He adjusted his grip on her, bringing on arm around to encircle her waist and the other claiming a breast, turning the peak hard.

Kagome couldn't believe she was, well, making out with her superior but a feeling was coming over her that, was lacking when she tried. A burning need, a thirst that she doubted could be quenched, Kagome pushed her pelvis towards his, feeling his arousal.

He pushed her towards the wall, and swiftly lifted her shirt over her head, still continuing the attention he paid to her mouth he held her perk breasts. She ripped off his shirt, almost growling in pleasure from the feeling of flesh touching flesh. Clenching his hair in her fist, he traveled down to lavish attention on her breasts—making sure to roll the tiny peak in his mouth, drawing a moan from her throat.

He stepped back from her, earning a confused, passion ridden stare. He unzipped his trousers and pulled both pant and boxer down to allow the clothes to pull at his ankles; he trailed long fingers on her flat stomach before reaching for the zipper on the side of her pencil skirt and pulled down, she stepped out of her panties without any warning.

He leaned down to claim her lips once again, while his fingers found a path to the triangle of treasure. When his fingers found and touched she groaned, arching her back.

_Oh most definitely, I should have thought of him doing this._

His long digits rubbed, inserted a finger then two, watching with interest as Kagome lost herself to his fingers. He brought forth a climax that shattered what she thought it was going to feel like and before she could even think, he positioned himself at her entrance.

"This will hurt." He bent to kiss her lips while he thrust in, thinking to make the pain quick. When there was no shout of pain he slowly started to move, slowly building pleasure for both of them.

Kagome felt like she was running a marathon, except she wasn't running and she was having sex with a man she had a crush on since she started working at her job. She was breathless and felt like she was going to ascend to heaven with the way he was making her feel.

And then suddenly there were colors and, if it was a movie, maybe angels would come down and start playing harps, but she was in real life and gripping her supervisor while he finished off pouring himself into her. _Oh, wow, he looks breathtaking._

They slowly made their way to her queen size bed and proceeded to follow up with a couple more rounds.

She fell asleep on his chest and when she woke Kagome found him looking at her through heavy eyes, "hello Kyuunshoki-san."

He laughed, "I believe you can call me by my given name Kagome."

She blushed, "Sesshomaru." She picked up a couple strands of his hair and wound it around her index finger, puzzled over something, "you said it would hurt."

He started to rub her back, "it sometimes does and sometimes doesn't for virgins—it depends."

"Ah."

They lay in companionable silence broken only by sighs of pleasure and surprise.

"How is this going to affect work?" Kagome ventured.

"Hn," Sesshomaru brought an arm behind his head, "we'll figure it out, if anything I'll ask Father to put me in a different department so I can't play favorites with you." He nuzzled her neck.

Giggling Kagome thought, _maybe it's a good thing I failed at that attempt because I can't now ask Sesshomaru to show me how to properly do it._ With that last coherent thought, she went about seeing how to you pleasured both someone else and yourself.

Fin

Well I haven't written a lemon, or would this be a lime?, in what seems like years. My skills are probably terribly rusty and the fact that I don't get explicit helps the fact; if you know anything about romance novelists, I tried to do a bit of Nora Roberts and Christine Feehan. While Roberts is all the ascending to heaven, Feehan is a bit more rough, but still wonderful.

Tell me if it really is terrible. I tried something new and that can always bite you in the ass.

Regards, Mistress Fluffy


End file.
